


Blackmail 碰瓷

by TuoForAlpaca (tuo_for_alpaca)



Series: Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [2]
Category: Yún cì fāng, yuncifang, 云次方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuo_for_alpaca/pseuds/TuoForAlpaca
Summary: Story 2 of 'Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai' - A Collection of Short Stories by '宇宙无敌超级大侠' 'Universal Supreme Shrimpman'.
Relationships: Ayanga & Zheng Yunlong, Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong
Series: Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Blackmail 碰瓷

The class prez had heard a lot about professional 'blackmailers', so he was always cautious.  
Who knew he couldn't escape his fate of being blackmailed after all.  
…...  
On the day he received his university acceptance letter, the class prez was over-thrilled with joy. This was the turning point of his entire life! He wrote a wish on a piece of paper and folded it into a paper plane, just like the way Japanese adolescence movies showed.  
"Fly! My future!" The class prez opened the tiny window in his tiny rented room, blew a breath of air onto the tail of the paper plane, and threw it out the window.  
How wonderful, the class prez felt full of energy.  
……  
"What kind of a person litters? Have you any morals?" said the cat in a resentful tone.  
The class prez rushed down the stairs, panting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"If apologizing had any use…" The cat fiercely lifted his head but froze when his eyes matched those of the class prez's.  
The class prez was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and who knew if it was because of his youthful energy, his entire being gave out the scent of sunshine.  
And the cat loved sunbathing.  
The cat was silent for three seconds, and all of a sudden, his legs stiffened and he fell straight onto the ground.  
"Ow ow ow! I'm dying, my head hurts. You're responsible for all this."  
……  
Of all the cats in the world to be blackmailed by, why this one? Why such a rascal?  
The class prez looked the cat in frustration, the latter crunching an apple on his bed. "Let me take you to the hospital," the class prez suggested in a friendly manner, for the second time.  
"No thanks." The cat threw his apple core into the garbage bin beside him and said, "It's an internal injury you see? The hospital won't be able to diagnose it."  
"...What kind of an internal injury can a paper plane cause?" mumbled the class prez.  
"What did you say?" asked the cat.  
The class prez put up a smile, "I said, 'Would you like to rest at home?' I can take you home."  
The cat shook his head and said, "Why should I go home? You've damaged my brain and now I am retarded, my parents definitely won't want me anymore. You have to take responsibility for this."  
The smile froze on the class prez's face, "...What do you mean?"  
The cat fluffed his pillow and leaned back, "I mean, I'm going to stay with you from now on."  
…...  
In all honesty, it wasn't too bad having a cat at home, other than being a bit crowded sleeping at night.  
The cat knew how to cook and he even did the dishes. Sometimes when the class prez came back from work, he thought there was a fairy in his home doing the chores.  
"You're too thin, eat more meat." The cat dropped some short ribs into the class prez's bowl. He was wearing the new bright orange t-shirt that cost the class prez a month's salary.  
The class prez pressed his lips and fought back his urge to tell him to change his shirt.  
Who knew the last time he made the cat change out of his new t-shirt that the cat would strip right in front of his eyes. The cat calmly asked him in his undies, "Should I keep stripping?"  
The class prez blushed and escaped frantically.  
…...  
The short ribs were tender and soft; it was exactly how the class prez liked it to be, just right for an 'old man'. The class prez watched the cat who was quietly sipping his soup and thought to himself how nice it would be to have such a cat if he didn't move so much at night in his sleep.  
"I don't recall buying any ribs though?" The class prez was perplexed.  
"I bought it." The cat said without lifting his head.  
"...Where did you get the money?"  
The cat looked at the class prez as if he were looking at a toddler, "From my wallet, duh. I wasn't a bum before your plane hit me you know? Hurry up and eat, I used my bride price to buy these ribs."  
All of a sudden, the class prez realized that the cat was not his.  
The cat had to go home someday.  
……  
The class prez was tired of being left alone, so he planned to end this strange relationship between him and his blackmailer.  
"I'm starting school soon." The class prez said with a straight face, "You've had your fun now, and if you ever feel dizzy again, call this number and I'll reimburse you."  
The cat's face immediately turned pale. He thought it was a mutual understanding that they were already...friends.  
"No need." The cat shook his head, "I've recovered, and I won't bother you anymore."  
"You can have this back." The cat took out that same paper plane from his backpack.  
……  
The class prez unfolded the paper plane with a heavy heart.  
Words were written on it: "Encounter happiness."

Encountering the cat was encountering an unexpected heartthrob.  
……  
Side Story:  
The cat spent all his might dragging his luggage up to his dorm. His parents packed him a bunch of unnecessary items, concerned for his quality of life at university.  
"Hello, my name is Zheng…" The cat rubbed his forehead, and saw a paper plane lying on the floor.  
"I'm sorry I hit you," said the boy with two rabbit teeth sitting on the upper bunk. He smiled and said, "I'll take responsibility."


End file.
